The present invention is directed to a bus interface adapter and more particularly to an adapter which interfaces two buses to permit communications in a bidirectional manner while also providing a degree of message storage. The present invention is specifically adapted for utilization in a computer activity monitor configuration wherein the usage rate of selected areas of a computer are monitored and data collected so as to derive a statistical representation of the usage efficiency (percent of utilization) that is being made of the computer. In order to provide more meaningful data it is necessary to attach a time of day leader to each block of sampled information to enable identification of critical times when usage may be at the upper and lower extremes of the computer's capability. In addition it is mandatory to provide a storage capability so as to enable real time date, being obtained from the activity sensors, to be recorded and stored until the compiling computer is free to accept the data.
The background art known to the applicants at the time of the filing of this application is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,529, Communication Among Computers, by Beyers et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,962, Graphical Data Processor Interfaced, by Ldmailloux,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,743, Interconnecting Unit For Independently Operable Data Processing Systems, by D. P. Fitzgerald,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,712, Asynchronous Communication Interface Adapter, by E. C. Hepworth et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,730, Interface Adapter Having Control Register, by T. H. Bennett et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,644, Destination Selection Apparatus For a Bus Oriented Computer System, by J. R. Duke et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,472, Data Processing Internal Communications System Having Plural Time-Shared Intercommunication Buses and Inter-Bus Communication Means, by M. S Shah et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,162, Interface Circuit For Communicating Between Two Data Highways, by H. A. Dorey et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,887, Synchronous Serial Data Adapter, by T. C. Daly et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,091, Interrupt Status Indication Logic for Polled Interrupt Digital System, by E. C Hepworth et al.,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,883, Shared Busy Means in a Common Bus Environment, by J. R. Duke et al.